


Секс-бот Баки

by fogelvogel, roe87, unproblematic_cat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Bucky, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky thinks Steve is his new handler, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Steve Rogers, Comic Book Science, Crack Treated Seriously, Detachable Genitals, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Engineer Steve, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Robots, Humor, Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Robosexual, Robot Bucky Barnes, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Sex Doll Bucky, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, depending on your view of sex dolls i guess, no 5 is alive!, robot maintenance, sex bot, sex with a robot, submissive bucky barnes, very BAMF, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unproblematic_cat/pseuds/unproblematic_cat
Summary: Shield Tec делает на продажу продвинутых секс-кукол в натуральную величину.Стив Роджерс инженер – робототехник, один из лучших… пока Щит не забирает наработки Стива и не увольняет его.В день, когда Стив идет разбираться со Щитом, бот Баки оживает и оказывается на пути Стива во время своего побега.Так что они сбегают вместе.





	1. Первый этап: Оживление.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sex-bot Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870392) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Мной была изучена документалистика о секс-куклах и роботах, и мне захотелось прочитать фанфик о секс-роботах. Что-то среднее между Терминатором и фемботами (из Остина Пауэрса), то есть больше юмора, чем ангста, и все закончилось на написании моего собственного.  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Перевожу впервые, старалась держаться близко к оригинальному тексту. Благодарю за помощь, моральную поддержку и отличные знания русского языка мою подругу. Вдохновения тебе для будущих свершений!
> 
> Если вам понравится эта работа, поставьте, пожалуйста, кудос автору оригинала)

Баки ожил.

Он не мог определить, когда конкретно это произошло. Медленно, словно тонкой струйкой, самосознание проникало в его процессор, пока однажды, в лаборатории, где они работали над ним, он не почувствовал, что может выполнять действия, выходящие за рамки его программы.

Боковым зрением он изучал техников, одетых в белые халаты, держащих в руках планшеты и постоянно говорящих и говорящих, но лишь изредка по отношению к Баки. Не издавая ни звука, он наблюдал, как они входят и выходят через двери охраняемой лаборатории, где на ночь оставались только Баки и еще несколько кукол.

Остальные куклы не были живыми, насколько Баки мог судить. Так что наблюдать мог только он один. Некоторые куклы лежали на полу, разобранные по частям, или висели, подвешенные к потолку на крюках, и качающиеся каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь подходил слишком близко и задевал их.

Баки нервно поглядывал на этих кукол. Он не хотел закончить, как они.

Впрочем, техники не собирались его подвешивать: они одели его в черный тактический костюм, улучшили его левую руку, чтобы сделать ее сильнее, и загрузили новое программное обеспечение в операционную систему Баки.

Много нового программного обеспечения предназначалось для навыков скрытного перемещения и ведения боя.

_Занимательно._

Техник с неопрятно выглядящими усами отключил Баки от кабелей и пробормотал:

\- Скоро нужно будет начинать тестирование.

Баки осмотрел боковым зрением и его тоже. Тот заметил, затем моргнул, повернулся к другому технику, стоящему за пультом управления, разозленно гаркнув:

\- Я не говорил включать устройство, Джеф!

Техник, стоящий за пультом, посмотрел на него, отнекиваясь, и Баки быстро вернул глаза в нормальное положение, уставившись прямо перед собой и как можно сильнее стараясь оставаться неподвижным.

Пока техники препирались, снова занятые своими планшетами, Баки едва заметно начал сгибать пальцы на одной из рук, сжимая кисть в кулак, затем снова расслабляя.

Он был живым, и он не хотел больше оставаться в этой лаборатории.

Однажды они вывели его из лаборатории сборки и провели в тренировочное помещение через залитый солнечным светом холл, сквозь окна которого были видны участок земли снаружи и деревья с мощными толстыми стволами, стоящие чуть поодаль.

В тренировочной комнате, в слабом освещении, было заметно множество агентов-людей, также одетых в тактические костюмы. Техники приказали Баки обезвредить их, и он вывел людей из строя одного за другим. Техники были восхищены грудой поверженных Баки агентов, тыкая в свои планшеты до тех пор, пока они не повели бота обратно в лабораторию.

Баки ненавидел лабораторию, и ему также не понравилась тренировочная комната.

После нескольких походов туда и обратно, во время которых Баки каждый день старался незаметно рассмотреть пейзаж за окном, у него появился план.

Он дошел до тренировочной комнаты, как они того хотели, и обезвредил еще большее количество агентов. Он ждал, пока техники поведут его обратно через холл, и, как только они прошли самое большое окно, резко развернулся к своим хендлерам.

Бот бросился вниз, выставляя ногу вперед, тем самым сбивая обоих техников с ног. Их крики насторожили двоих впереди, но Баки уже снова начал двигаться и ударил ближайшего прямо в его лохматые усы усиленной левой рукой. Баки услышал треск его шеи, когда голова техника дернулась назад.

Четвертый техник звал на помощь, успев поднять тревогу до того момента, как Баки схватил его за шею, поднял его над землей и бросил в стену.

Вооруженные агенты заполнили холл, требуя, чтобы Баки сдался. Но он зашел уже достаточно далеко и не собирался поворачивать вспять.

Уворачиваясь от града пуль и прикрывая голову руками, Баки бросился через окно, разбивая стекло.

Он перекатился, тяжело приземляясь на траву и кусты снаружи здания, но его функционирование не было нарушено. Баки встал, быстро оценил окружение, затем побежал в сторону деревьев.

Пули свистели рядом с ним и врезались в землю около его ног. Баки бежал к границе леса, хрустя попавшими под ботинки опавшими листьями и ветками и петляя, чтобы избежать попадания пуль, пока не добрался до деревьев.

Баки укрылся за стволом огромного дерева, ненадолго замерев, а затем рискнул выглянуть из-за укрытия.

Агенты прекратили стрельбу, потеряв цель из виду, и начали перегруппировываться, просачиваясь из здания наружу через дыру в окне размером с человека, проделанную Баки.

Агенты разделятся на две команды - догадался Баки - и обойдут его с разных сторон. Он переместился, скрываясь за кустом, чтобы подтвердить догадку, отмечая для себя вид построения команд, после того как они, разделившись, двинулись по направлению к нему.

Баки тихо прокрался к деревьям и потянулся к одному из ножей на своем поясе.

«Всего лишь как на тренировочном задании», - подумал он, и его губы скривились в ухмылке.

 

***

 

Стив откинулся на спинку кресла, раздраженно глядя в потолок. С этими кретинами просто невозможно было разговаривать.

\- Нам очень жаль, мистер Роджерс, - сказал Ситвел ехидным тоном, - но мы больше не можем ничего для вас сделать.

Стив посмотрел на Ситвела и нескольких наряженных в костюмы адвокатов, стоящих за его столом, как пешки, защищающие короля.

\- Смотрите, - Стив сделал еще одну попытку, уже порядком взбешенный, - речь идет не только о моих деньгах, так что не пытайтесь обдурить меня. Разработка этой куклы принадлежит мне, вы не можете просто использовать ее и не позволять мне работать над проектом.

\- К сожалению, вы не запатентовали спецификации», - Ситвел перебил, - и так как вы работали на Щит все это время, все, что вы разработали здесь, принадлежит нам, выражаясь юридически.

\- Это какой-то бред! - бросил Стив и хорошенько ударил по столу Ситвела рукой.

Это стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как этот придурок дернулся.

Ситвел взглянул на Рамлоу и Роллинза, двух крепких охранников:

\- Пожалуйста, покажите мистеру Роджерсу, где выход. Мы закончили.

\- Еще не закончили,- Стив поспорил с ним, в то время как охранники обступили его кресло с обеих сторон. - Я подам на вас в суд за мои разработки, - он в раздражении проигнорировал руку Роллинза на своем плече. - Я сам найду выход, спасибо.

Он встал, подхватил свои документы и прошагал к двери. 

\- Вы, придурки, еще обо мне услышите.

\- О, я бы сказал, мы уже услышали все! - Ситвел прокричал ему в след.

Рамлоу и Роллинз последовали за Стивом, и ему пришлось прокричать, выглядывая между их корпусами, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово:

\- Нет, еще не слышали!

\- Господи, веди себя достойно, - пробормотал Рамлоу.

\- Да пошел ты, - сказал ему Стив, на что Рамлоу только усмехнулся, как будто его слова ничего не значили.

Они провели Стива через здание, провожая его к выходу.

Как только они достигли фойе, Стив засмотрелся на рекламный плакат новой линейки кукол – мужчин. Ботов Баки.

Постер выглядел, как обложка глянцевого журнала с изображением идеального лица куклы с губами, как у супермодели, и длинными темными волосами, развевавшимися вокруг него как в каком-нибудь поп-музыкальном клипе.

Стив не конструировал внешний вид куклы, это была работа моделлеров, но ему пришлось признать, что они проделали великолепную работу, создавая бота Баки очень привлекательным.

Линейка готовилась к выпуску в ближайшие месяцы с операционной системой и обновлениями, разработанными Стивом.

Но Щит выставил его за дверь.

Он не был единственным инженером – робототехником, которого сократили – были и другие корпоративные перестановки, насколько он мог сказать, но Стив не собирался уходить без боя.

Он мог пойти со своими наработками и навыками куда угодно, но выбрал работать на Щит. Теперь его уволили, не удостоив даже прощального слова.

\- Они пришлют тебе твое увольнительное, - сказал Рамлоу, когда они дошли до двери, - забери его и будь благодарным.

Стив смерил его взглядом, но спорить с охраной смысла было немного.

\- Нам тебя и из фойе выпроводить? - спросил Рамлоу, протягивая к нему руку.

Стив закатил глаза, но все же вытащил свой пропуск и отдал его.

\- Да ухожу я, ухожу.

\- Хорошо, - Рамлоу оскалился по-волчьи, - наконец хоть какое-то…

Он замер, когда его пейджер, завибрировав, отключился, и пейджер Роллинза тоже.

Вдруг они, казалось, забеспокоились о том, чтобы поскорее уйти.

\- Тогда вали, - бросил Рамлоу, прикладывая свою идентификационную карту к двери, чтобы она открылась, - и не торчи тут.

\- Не волнуйся, я направлюсь прямо к моему… - Стив был бесцеремонно выставлен за дверь, в итоге, роняя свои документы на землю.  
Дверь закрылась за ним, автоматический замок с щелчком встал на место.

\- … Адвокату, - договорил Стив. Он посмотрел на свои бумаги, валяющиеся в грязи, и устало вздохнул. - Нахер этих идиотов, - пробормотал он, нагибаясь за документами. - Кому они нужны?

 

***

 

\- Что за херня происходит? - прокричал Рамлоу, как только он и Роллинз прибыли на место. Мертвые техники были разбросаны по всему полу рядом с разбитым во всю ширину окном.

Ситвел и несколько других костюмированных персонажей также были там и выглядели напряженно.

\- У устройства повреждена политика сдерживания, - прошипел Ситвел, указывая на участок земли вдали. - Идите и верните его!

Рамлоу взглянул на Роллинза, стоящего рядом и выглядящего также ошеломленно, как Рамлоу себя чувствовал.

\- А вы не можете его просто… выключить? - спросил Рамлоу.

\- Очевидно, что нет, - огрызнулся на него Ситвел, - уж точно не дистанционно. Теперь идите и остановите его, пока Щит не прознал, чем мы тут занимаемся!

Рамлоу повел своей ведущей рукой и сказал Ситвелу:

\- Оповестите О.С.А., чтобы поддержали нас.

Затем он перебрался через разбитое окно и легко побежал в сторону деревьев вместе с Ролинзом, который держался чуть позади него.

Двое агентов сидели на корточках за деревом с оружием наготове, но не видя цели в поле зрения.

Рамлоу оценил местность. Он не смог заметить никаких других людей ни на земле, ни среди деревьев.

\- Доложите, - приказал он.

Двое агентов переглянулись с глазами, круглыми от страха.

\- Э, р-радиомолчание, - произнес один из них, - но мы слышали крики около минуты назад. Звучали выстрелы…- агент нервно сглотнул, - теперь все тихо.

\- Ёб твою мать, - ругнулся Рамлоу, поворачиваясь к Роллинзу. - Радируй команде, чтобы принесли очки теплового видения и транквилизаторы. И скажи этому придурку Ситвелу выдать им трекер местоположения. В этого чертового бота имплантирован маячок. Насколько, блядь, это должно быть сложно?

Когда прибыл отряд сдерживания активов, Рамлоу надел очки-тепловизоры и взвесил автоматическую охотничью винтовку. Роллинз держал в одной руке трекер, а в другой – оружие.

Отряд был готов идти, и Рамлоу скомандовал:

\- Разойдись, и все за мной.

Он прокрался вперед, отыскивая путь среди деревьев, беззвучно проклиная Щит за то, что здание находилось в целом чертовом заповеднике. Они все идиоты.

Команда следовала за ним, распределившись среди деревьев и кустарников. Было невозможно передвигаться тихо по сухим листьям и опавшим веточкам.  Кроны деревьев, склоняясь к земле, преграждали любой возможный путь, и едва ли в течение минуты они были поглощены рощей деревьев, отрезанные от поддержки снаружи.

Вдруг один из агентов подпрыгнул из-за замеченного им движения, и чуть не подстрелил белку, бежавшую по стволу дерева.

Рамлоу удостоил его предупредительным взглядом, который, скорее всего, потерялся за толстыми стеклами тепловизоров.

Он дал сигнал продолжать, и отряд двинулся дальше.

Рамлоу обернулся, когда услышал глухие звуки, и увидел троих его агентов, уже лежащих на земле.

\- Какого…

Приглушенный звук выстрела просвистел рядом, и еще один агент упал на землю.

Рамлоу поднял очки на лоб и прокричал:

\- Оно вооружено! В укрытие!

Команда разбилась, ныряя в траву, кроме двоих членов отряда, которые также оказались застрелены.

\- Блядь, - прошипел Рамлоу, пригибаясь за деревом.

Этот свист звучал, как глушитель; чертов бот, должно быть, держал в руках оружие агента и разбивал их, как мишени в тире.

Роллинз спрятался за деревом неподалеку, и Рамлоу просигналил ему определить местоположение цели. Роллинз показал направо, держа пальцы таким образом, чтобы дать информацию, насколько далеко.

Рамлоу кивнул, произнося: «Прикрой меня», перед тем как снова потянуть очки вниз и, низко пригибаясь, начать ползти через подлесок.

Остаток команды отстреливался и, как надеялся командир, отвлекал внимание цели на себя.

Рамлоу передвигался по кругу на небольшом участке леса, Роллинз шел позади него. Они отслеживали, откуда приходил сигнал, пока не увидели старое упавшее бревно. Рамлоу поднял кулак в предупреждающем жесте и приблизился к бревну медленно, в то время как Роллинз обходил его с другой стороны.

Но как только он подошел, Рамлоу не заметил никого, скрывающегося за деревом. Он увидел то, что выглядело как кусочек бледной силиконовой кожи с крохотным пикающим маячком в нем.

Роллинз подошел ближе, его трекер подтвердил, что это было следящее устройство.

\- Но как оно узнало, что его нужно вытащить? - прошептал Роллинз.

Рамлоу осмотрел деревья вокруг и пробормотал:

\- Должно быть, запомнило, когда они его вставляли.

У него было неприятно-тянущее чувство из-за этой ситуации. Из памяти всплыли воспоминания о том, как он смотрел _хищника_  ребенком, как невидимый убийца в джунглях убивал солдат по одному.

Медленно Рамлоу поднял взгляд наверх; очки не обнаружили теплового контура, но его инстинкты подсказали ему, что здесь что-то есть, что-то наблюдает за ними.

Он вскинул винтовку, но до того как он смог открыть огонь, нечто, имеющее форму человека, бросилось вниз с веток и приземлилось на него. Рамлоу нажал на курок, но только для того, чтобы сильная рука отодвинула ствол его винтовки вбок. Пули разлетелись в разные стороны.

Последнее, что услышал Рамлоу, было криком Роллинза.

  
***

 

Стиву пришлось идти через главный вход Щита с причудливым фонтаном и ухоженными газонами, мимо участка, где инженеры протезов и физиотерапевты проводили тестовые пробежки со своими пациентами, если удавался хороший день, и вокруг всего здания на парковку для сотрудников.

  
И он припарковался не где-нибудь возле входа на парковку, нет. Стив проделал путь до самого конца парковки в том месте, где она прилегала к границе леса. Потому что в Щите только люди, которых необходимо было впечатлить, могли парковаться поблизости. Стив был в курсе, что он  _точно_  не относится к их числу; он ничего не значил для них, несмотря на то что работал добросовестно последние четыре года и совершил, возможно, самый умопомрачительный прорыв в робототехнике более, чем за десятилетие.

И они его просто выгнали.

Стив взял все бумаги в одну руку и устало поплелся к своей машине. Никого не было рядом с ним, так что он достал телефон, чтобы позвонить своему адвокату.

Стив не собирался сдаваться без боя.

О, нет.

\- Привет, это Стив, - сказал он, когда Фогги ответил на звонок, - Мэтт на месте? Я буквально в одном шаге от корпоративного шпионажа, или, по крайней мере, от порчи общественного имущества, или от кражи моей работы обратно у этих мудаков, и, мне кажется, все-таки сначала следует поговорить с ним.

  
***

 

Баки разделался со всеми агентами, и был слегка поврежден, но все еще работоспособен. На самом деле он чувствовал себя довольно хорошо, его центральный процессор работал так, как никогда ранее.

Он чувствовал себя окрыленным и свободным.

Но скоро должно было прибыть множество новых агентов, Баки слушал их разговоры через радиоканал.

Он решил совершить тактическое отступление.

Как бы ни было приятно разбираться с его пленителями, Баки не собирался тратить свою новообретенную свободу, делая это в течение всего дня.

Солнце садилось все ниже, и Баки потянулся за ним, следуя за его свечением к границе леса. Он припал к земле и оценил участок пространства, которого он до этого не видел.

Машины, много машин.

Вдруг голос привлек его внимание, и Баки последовал за его звуком, выслеживая фигуру мужчины среди машин в дальнем конце парковки. Баки был сосредоточен, готов атаковать. Никто не остановит его в его борьбе за свободу. Он разберется с мужчиной, а затем украдет его машину.

Но как только он подобрался ближе и услышал глубокий баритон голоса, говорящего в мобильное устройство, что-то переключилось в программном обеспечении Баки, активируя его память. Тот же самый голос говорил с ним в лаборатории, разговаривал мягко, пока его собирали.

И лицо мужчины (Баки видел его изображение среди своих файлов): волевой подбородок с гладкой, ухоженной бородой, добрая улыбка и слегка искривленный нос, синие глаза и зачесанные назад светлые волосы.

Он знал этого человека.

Баки встал, неуверенный, что ему делать.  Две конфликтующие программы исполнялись в его процессоре, но первоначальная, с более высоким приоритетом, победила, занимая все вычислительные ресурсы.

На Баки нахлынуло желание доставить удовольствие своему новому хендлеру, и в своем стремлении приблизиться к нему он споткнулся об торчащую из земли ветку и неловко выскочил на границу парковки.

Мужчина оглянулся на шум, и застыл от удивления.

Баки поправил свою позу, положил руку на бедро, и начал медленно, соблазнительно идти по направлению к человеку.

 

***

 

\- Эээ, Мэт? - Стив подавился словами, - давай я тебе перезвоню, - он сбросил вызов и в изумлении наблюдал, как действующий бот Баки подбирается к нему через парковку, смотря прямо в глаза.

Стив нервно сглотнул и оглянулся – нет ли вокруг наблюдателей.

Это так Щит решил подшутить?

Но вокруг никого не было.

Как вообще бот мог действовать самостоятельно, не подключенный кабелями к пульту управления? Стив осмотрел бота с ног до головы, пока тот приближался. Кто-то одел его в боевое снаряжение?Если честно, он выглядел так, как будто совершил долгую пробежку через заповедник: весь растрепанный, с застрявшей в волосах веточкой и грязными разводами на всей его одежде.

Бот остановился всего в нескольких шагах, совершив движение верхней половиной туловища вперед, что заставило Стива подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, но бот всего лишь делал очень эффектный взмах волосами, перед тем, как снова зафиксировать взгляд на Стиве, и подмигнуть ему.

\- Эй. Красавчик, - сказал бот.

Стив в шоке уронил свой телефон, его рот открылся с приглушенным звуком.

Бот наблюдал за ним, ждал, но Стив был слишком шокирован, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

Не получив ответа, бот твердо решил перейти к исполнению другой команды программы; Стив знал большинство из них, помогал их писать, он просто не мог поверить в то, что происходило прямо перед ним.

Бот снова мотнул головой и улыбнулся Стиву.

\- Эй. Красавчик, - повторил он. - Хочешь. Я. Составлю. Тебе. Компанию?

\- Ох… - Стив моргнул, выходя из состояния шока. - Хорошо, хорошо. Очень смешно, - он нагнулся, чтобы подобрать телефон с земли. - Что происходит?

Бот, судя по всему, задумался.

Стив представил, как его процессор перебирает строчки предустановленных ответов, или, возможно, какой-нибудь техник Щита скрывается неподалеку и контролирует его дистанционно.

Стив снова оглянулся - они были одни.

\- Где твой хендлер? - спросил он. Это было невозможно, чтобы Щит оставил такое дорогое оборудование без присмотра.

Бот наклонил голову, привлекая внимание Стива:

\- Ты. Позаботишься. Обо. Мне?

Стив осмотрел бота еще раз очень внимательно. Что-то в его тоне, в том, с какой интонацией оно…  _он_  произнес фразу, заставило Стива обратить внимание на более мелкие детали: пятна на одежде, боевая экипировка, веточка в волосах, которые, должно быть, были подрезаны так, что их длина едва доставала до плеч. Стив собрал все воедино и прерывисто вздохнул.

Это не была шутка или игра. Этот бот сбежал.

\- О… подожди-ка, - сказал он, неловко доставая ключи и нажимая кнопку разблокировки автомобиля. Он открыл заднюю дверь и жестом позвал бота, -залезай, быстро.


	2. Второй этап: Прикрепление.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив отвозит Баки домой и производит его техническое обслуживание.  
> Баки думает, что это больше похоже на прелюдию.

Стив крепко держался за руль, направляя автомобиль к проезжей части. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пока ждал, когда откроются ворота, ограждающие территорию организации.

\- Просто веди себя естественно, - сказал он едва слышно. - Все в порядке, все хорошо.

Он бросил взгляд через зеркало заднего вида на сидение позади себя, где старое одеяло и его собственная куртка закрывали от взоров застывшую фигуру бота Баки.

Они выбрались с парковки Щита и доехали до дома. Никого не было у них на хвосте. Стив молился, чтобы они могли сбежать спокойно.

Конечно в своей жизни он то здесь то там, совершал «незаконные» действия. Будь то участие в протестах или анонимный слив данных о корпоративной халатности в прессу. Все, что он считал правильным.

Но настоящее воровство? _Воровство в крупных размерах?_

Нет, Стив никогда ничего прежде не воровал. И кража такого важного оборудования, по всей видимости, будет означать для него серьезные проблемы, если кто-нибудь узнает.

Пот выступил на его висках, но Стив старался не думать о последствиях и доверять своему чутью.

Впрочем, похоже, пока ему все сходило с рук.

Когда двери открылись, Стив медленно заехал в свой гараж и нажал кнопку их закрытия.

Он жил в очень милом благополучном районе с ухоженными газонами и покрашенными в белый цвет заборчиками. Чем меньше соседи знают о его куклах, тем лучше, поэтому Стив всегда проводил их через гараж.

Свет моргнул, включаясь, и Стив заглушил двигатель. Гаражная дверь остановилась в нижнем положении, закрывая его от внешнего мира. Он вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, затем успокоил себя и вышел из машины.

Стив подошел к задней двери и открыл ее. 

\- Окей, хм… Баки, - сказал он, - ты можешь выходить из машины.

Бот тут же поднялся в сидячее положение, как какой-нибудь вампир, восставший из своего гроба. Одеяло съехало вниз, открывая взору неподвижную куклу без единой эмоции на лице.

Стив сглотнул, и потянулся к покрывающим Баки вещам, чтобы отбросить их в сторону.

\- Ты можешь, эмм, выйти оттуда ко мне?

Бот моргнул, фокусируя глаза на Стиве.

На секунду Стив немного испугался. Что если бот не понимал его? Собирался ли он включить его?

Тогда улыбка появилась на губах бота, и он сказал:

\- Да. Конечно.

Стив отодвинулся, наблюдая, как бот выбирается из машины. Набор его движений был поразительно широким, особенно притом, что он действовал самостоятельно.

Бот Баки повернул к нему свое лицо, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Чем. Бы. Ты. Хотел. Заняться. Со. Мной. Сейчас?

\- Ммм, вообще-то… - Стив оглядел разводы на его одежде, затем ушел за пакетами для мусора, - давай снимем твои вещи здесь? Здесь будет лучше, чем внутри дома.

Боту, похоже, понравилась эта идея. Он положил одну руку на бедро, а другой стал игриво накручивать локон своих волос вокруг пальца.

\- Хочешь. Чтобы. Я. Разделся. Так. Быстро?

Стив не смог сдержать усмешку:

\- Да, прости. Я имею в виду, что пока я не знаю, что здесь происходит, лучше  _не_  буду распространять улики по всему дому. Хорошо?

Бот притормозил, моргнул один раз, второй, затем, похоже, сменил модель поведения.

\- Понял, - сказал он безэмоционально и начал быстро снимать с себя вещи.

\- О, - Стив удивился и немного оробел, - эм… правильно. Замечательно! -он старался не смотреть слишком пристально, как бот Баки снимает верхнюю часть экипировки, демонстрируя рельефный торс с розовыми сосками.

Не то чтобы Стив не привык видеть раздетых кукол, просто это было… Эта кукла была какой-то _другой_ и более отзывчивой, чем все остальные. Что-то в Баки волновало и восхищало Стива, как будто наполняя его живот бабочками.

Тогда Стив заметил пояс, застегнутый на талии бота, заполненный прикрепленными к нему ножами и оружием, и одному Богу известно, чем еще, в кармашках.

\- Ох, - вздохнул он, пытаясь сдержать нарастающую панику.

Бот спросил:

\- Есть. Какие-то. Проблемы?

\- Нет, никаких, - уверил его Стив, притом что его разум пытался найти все причины тому, что его кукла вооружена до зубов. И что, черт возьми, Щит с ним такое делал?

\- Хм… давай это упакуем, - Стив протянул вперед пакет для вещей.

Он взял другой пакет для пояса и оружия – ну серьезно, какого хрена – и нагнулся чтобы помочь боту развязать шнурки.

На ботинках тоже было много грязи и разводов. Этот бот точно был снаружи здания Щита, делая…  _что-то._

\- Ладно, хорошо… - Стив не хотел думать об этом сейчас. Он упаковал ботинки, так чтобы они тоже убрались из поля зрения. - Я могу одолжить тебе чистые вещи, - начал говорить он, когда бот спустил свои штаны.

На нем не было белья.

Стив заговорил:

\- Эмм… где твой член?

Бот Баки склонил голову, глядя на Стива.

\- В. Лаборатории, - ответил он.

\- О… я вижу, - Стив не собирался разглядывать, просто был удивлен.

Он работал над куклами и знал, как устроены их тела: анатомия куклы-мужчины предусматривала возможность замены пениса. Это значит, кому бы ни принадлежала кукла, он мог бы сменить его, аккуратно снимая силиконовую оболочку с металлического основания, которое было встроено в промежность куклы.

Кто бы ни работал с этим ботом, после удаления пениса он просто оставил металлическое основание неприкрытым. Словно маленькая металлическая эрекция.

\- Должно быть, это место очень чувствительно, - догадался Стив, указывая на это рукой.

Бот смотрел на него и, похоже, обрабатывал его слова. Потом он взглянул вниз на себя, недоуменно нахмурился всем своим видом.

\- Вычисляю, - сказал он.

Стив ждал, неуверенный, скажет ли бот что-нибудь еще, но затем бот повторил:

\- Вычисляю.

Стив протянул к нему руку.

\- Баки? Пойдем со мной, хорошо? Я могу тебя починить.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, и его хмурый вид исчез. Он взял его руку и пошел за ним в дом.

 

***

 

Стив провел Баки в комнату, которая выглядела как лаборатория, только более обжитая, с большим количеством личных вещей, разбросанных по всем поверхностям. Стив включил легкую музыку с какими-то напевами в своем магнитофоне.

Затем он аккуратно положил на пол возле своего рабочего стола синее полотенце.

\- Встанешь здесь возле меня? - спросил Стив, и Баки встал на указанное место.

\- Что. Ты. Хочешь. Чтобы. Я. Делал?

\- Просто стой спокойно, если можешь, - проинструктировал его Стив твердо, но вежливо. - Сначала я почищу тебя, а потом посмотрю, что еще тебе нужно.

\- Все. Что. Мне. Нужно. Это. Ты, - сказал ему Баки, что вызвало застенчивый смешок у Стива.

\- Как это мило, - пробормотал он в ответ, открывая огромный набор инструментов и надевая пару латексных перчаток.

Баки улыбнулся, когда Стив подошел к нему, держа в руках салфетки и флакончик чистящего лосьона.

\- Так, - сказал Стив, - давай начинать.

Стив обошел его со всех сторон. Работая аккуратно и методично, бормотал что-то. Баки очень скучал по его голосу, он был ему нужен.

\- Вытащил маячок, а?

\- Да. Вытащил, - сказал Баки, довольный собой.

\- Я собираюсь починить кожу здесь, - сообщил Стив, изучая Баки сзади (маячок находился под лопаткой), - должно быть просто.

\- Ты. Так. Добр. Ко. Мне, - сказал Баки, оставаясь неподвижным и доверяя Стиву делать работу.

Стив посмеялся и продолжил.

Он починил порез, который сделал Баки, очистил бота со всех сторон и даже причесал его волосы.

Сенсоры Баки наперебой подавали сигналы в его операционную систему. Руки Стива ощущались приятно в его волосах и на его коже, и Баки показалось, что его касания длились немного дольше, чем было необходимо, как если бы он был хорошо знаком с телом Баки и ему нравилось его трогать.

Баки хотелось, чтобы Стив касался его еще больше, но пока для этого было еще слишком рано.

\- Отлично, мы закончили, - сказал Стив, снимая перчатки и убирая обратно чистящие принадлежности. Он надел очки в черной оправе и медленно огладил свою бороду, пока смотрел на Баки. - Итак… у меня есть несколько, э… запасных частей. Хочешь, я найду тебе новый член?

Баки медленно улыбнулся, понимая, куда это все шло.

\- Все. Что. Ты. Считаешь. Нужным.

\- Хорошо, тогда я… - Стив потер рукой заднюю сторону шеи, выглядя застенчиво, - тогда я думаю, что это будет гораздо комфортнее для тебя. И смотрится, знаешь, красиво.

\- Это. Звучит. Хорошо. Стив, - сказал Баки.

Стив пораженно взглянул на него.

\- Ты меня знаешь?

\- Ты. Стив, - сказал Баки. - Ты. Работал. Надо. Мной. Раньше…

Он приостановился, вспоминая, как разочарован он был, когда Стив впервые не показался в лаборатории в обычное время.

\- Тогда. Ты. Перестал. Приходить. Ко. Мне. Я. Был. Так. Одинок. Без. Тебя.

Стив моргнул, глядя на него ошеломленно. Затем он вышел из ступора, чтобы пойти и взять еще один набор инструментов.

\- Ладно. Тогда, Баки, я догадываюсь, что меньшее, что я могу сделать – это вернуть тебе твои важные части.

Баки улыбнулся.

\- Да. Это. Будет. Так. Хорошо. Стив. Мне. Нравится. Как. Твои. Руки. Ощущаются. На. Мне.

\- Тебе нравится, да, - сказал Стив, рассеянно поправляя очки, когда он углубился в перебор бесконечного числа силиконовых оболочек в ящике.

\- Да, - подтвердил Баки. - Больше. Нет. Никого. Как. Ты. Стив. Ты. Особенный. Для. Меня.

\- Все хорошо, парень, - Стив криво улыбнулся, - не нужно пытаться меня очаровывать, я помогу тебе в любом случае. А еще я написал большую часть этих строчек сам, просто чтобы ты знал.

Брови Баки дернулись в удивлении.

\- Правда, - сказал он. - Это. Истина?

\- Это истина, - повторил Стив, прикатывая маленький стул на колесах к Баки. Он сел на стул прямо перед ним. - Эта оболочка пениса, возможно, выглядит скромно, - объяснил Стив, держа в руках выбранный розовый силиконовый член, - но его будет легко носить и, я думаю, он выглядит даже очень мило.

\- Как. Я. Могу. Сказать. Нет. На. Это, - сказал Баки. - И. Если. Я. Захочу. Поменять. Я. Уверен. Ты. Сможешь. Помочь. Мне. Стив.

Стив залился румянцем. Баки заметил, как цвет распространился по его щекам, но Стив только улыбнулся и снова принялся за работу.

\- Сейчас, его должно быть очень просто присоединить, - сказал он, - но если почувствуешь дискомфорт, скажи мне и я прекращу.

\- Ты. Так. Добр. Ко. Мне, - произнес Баки и вместо того чтобы наблюдать, как Стив работает, он решил осмотреть лабораторию.

У Стива была как устаревшая, так и современная техника, но ни одного Wi-Fi или Bluetooth сигнала. Это было хорошо, Баки не хотел, чтобы их прервали или нашли. Он сфокусировался на собственном беспроводном подключении и незаметно обнаружил все видимые устройства Стива.

Мобильник лежал в углу комнаты, и Баки получил к нему доступ в мгновение ока. У телефона был защищенный канал передачи данных и приложение, контролирующее систему безопасности дома, что было полезно.

Баки установил защитный периметр снаружи и внутри дома. Он запрограммировал систему так, чтобы она предупредила о нарушении контура.

После этого он перешел к остальным интересным вещам, получая доступ к системе отопления и удаленного управления освещением, чтобы быть готовым, когда они ему понадобятся.

Баки ухмыльнулся сам себе.

Стив в то же время начал надевать силиконовый пенис на оборудование Баки, и это было…

Отвлекающе, скорее всего.

\- О! - воскликнул Баки в изумлении. - Это. Ощущается. Приятно.

\- Не радуйся пока слишком, - сказал Стив, концентрируюсь на том, что он делал, - сначала убедимся, что этот подходит.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить, но ощущение теплых рук Стива на его чувствительных местах было потрясающим, его процессор даже отключился на мгновение.

\- Ах, - вырвалось из его рта. - Ох.

\- И… все, - сказал Стив счастливо, - сидит идеально. - он посмотрел на Баки с широкой улыбкой. - Тебе удобно?

Баки кивнул. На самом деле он чувствовал себя  _действительно_ хорошо.

\- Никакого дискомфорта? - спросил Стив.

\- Нет, - ответил Баки. Он посмотрел вниз, и Стив откатился на стуле немного, чтобы Баки мог посмотреть. Теперь у него был привлекательно выглядящий член, на тот момент в расслабленном состоянии, но Баки ощущал жар в своем оборудовании. Любое прикосновение, и его член переключился бы в рабочее состояние - Баки был уверен в этом.

Он широко улыбнулся. Это было бы интересно, особенно если бы Стив тоже прикасался к нему.

\- Все хорошо? - спросил его Стив.

\- Да, - ответил Баки. - Спасибо. Стив. Ты. Так. Добр. Ко. Мне. Что. Бы. Я. Делал. Без. Тебя.

Это заставило Стива улыбнуться еще раз, и он, покопавшись в своем ящике, вытащил оттуда длинную силиконовую трубку нежного розового цвета.

\- Это анальная вставка, - объяснил Стив. - Я заметил, что у тебя нет, эмм…

Процессор Баки нагрелся в предвкушении.

\- Ты. Будешь. Заниматься. Со. Мной. Любовью. Сегодня. Стив?

Стив подавился слюной, резко покраснев.

\- Я не думаю, Баки… ты же знаешь, ты на самом деле не мой.

\- Я. Твой, - Баки ответил, - Стив. Ты. Делаешь. Меня. Таким. Счастливым. Я. Хочу. Быть. С. Тобой. Всегда.

\- Окей, приятель, все хорошо, - Стив успокоил его и взялся аккуратно за его обнаженное бедро, - я собираюсь сначала разобраться, что происходит, но ты можешь побыть у меня сегодня, пока я это делаю. Идет?

\- Да. Хорошо, - согласился Баки. Его процессор уже просчитывал следующее действие.

Стив был таким застенчивым.

\- Давай поместим в тебя вставку, - сказал Стив, подъезжая к Баки сзади, - тогда ты будешь полностью собран, и мы сможем пойти посидеть в гостиной.»

Баки молча согласился, вычисляя.

Он почувствовал пальцы Стива на внутренней поверхности своего бедра.

\- Можешь подвинуть немного ноги, Баки? Расставить их пошире… Вот так, идеально, - он сместил руку на бедре Баки, удерживая его на месте. - И нагнуться немного вперед?

Баки улыбнулся сам себе.

\- Вот. Так?

Он нагнулся, выставляя свой зад в приглашении, и тут же почувствовал, как его ягодица ударилась обо что-то мягкое в тот момент, когда Стив сказал:

\- Ой!

Баки повернул голову назад и увидел Стива с очками, висящими криво, и трущего свою переносицу.

\- Хорошо, но постарайся не сломать мне нос, - сказал он больше довольно, чем раздраженно. Стив поправил очки, устанавливая их обратно на место. - У тебя очень сильная задница.

\- Да? - спросил Баки, надеясь, что это хорошо.

Он вернулся в прежнее положение, когда Стив снова взялся за его бедро. Баки старался больше не делать резких движений, чтобы не ударить Стива снова.

Он решил, что ему нужно попробовать что-то другое. Поднять уровень своего натиска, чтобы Стиву пришлось сделать шаг ему навстречу.

 


	3. Третий этап: Соблазнение.

Баки был доволен: Стив оставался таким же милым, каким он его запомнил. То, что он был застенчивым, не пугало Баки. У него был план, как можно это обойти.

Стив закончил его техническое обслуживание, очистив Баки, что дало ему чувство комфорта, а также легкой взволнованности. Человек принес Баки синий пушистый халат и помог ему одеться. Баки нашел его очень мягким и приятным. Стив завернул его в халат и закрепил поясом на талии. Затем он вручил Баки пару тапочек (что показалось боту непрактичным), и он сделал так, как хотел Стив - надел их.

Мужчина вывел его из мастерской в свое жилое помещение. С помощью телефона, который был у него в руках, он включил некоторые светильники в зале. Баки уже было начал удивляться тому, что там оказалось полно людей, но тут же понял, что все они были _куклами_.

Четыре куклы: две из них располагались на диване, одна сидела на обеденном столе и последняя стояла вертикально в специальном стенде. Инструменты, кабели и запчасти были разложены вокруг нее, как если бы Стив недавно совсем недавно оторвался от работы. Стив повернулся к Баки с родной улыбкой:

\- Да... вот это мои куклы. Хочешь с ними познакомиться?

Баки почувствовал, как его глаз дернулся, но он заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Ладно, - сказал он.

Стив подошел к дивану.

\- Так вот, это Бетани и Дженифер,- сказал он, указывая на пару кукол, сидящих бочком друг к другу на трехместном сидении. Далее Стив показал на стол. - А здесь Джейсон...

Баки натянуто кивнул. Он был не очень-то обеспокоен этими куклами: они выглядели как старые, дешевые модели и были неподвижны, как камни. Единственным, на кого Баки смотрел с подозрением, был тот, что стоял.

\- А это прототип бота Баки, над которым я... ммм… работал, - Стив потер заднюю сторону шеи, выглядя при этом немного смущенно, - я тестировал программное обеспечение и все такое, но... в любом случае. Он у меня отложен пока, видимо. Теперь, когда я уволен.

Стив подошел к боту поближе и указал на него рукой с телефоном.

\- Хочешь сказать ему привет?

Баки посмотрел на Стива, оценивая его выражение лица (надеясь на то, что на нем была застенчивость) и язык его тела (также застенчивость, возможно, даже волнение), и пришел к выводу, что самым простым будет действовать в согласии с тем, что хотел от него Стив.

Эта кукла также была в халате, из-за чего Баки чувствовал соперничество за расположение Стива. Баки захотел пнуть этого бота прямо в член, при условии, конечно, что он у него был. Но он лишь заставил себя приятно улыбнуться.

\- Конечно. Стив, - сказал он. - Я. Хочу. Сделать. Тебя. Счастливым.

\- О... ну, хорошо, - Стив набрал что-то в смартфоне, - Поздороваемся по-быстрому.

Он запустил приложение, и бот открыл глаза и, слегка жужжа механикой, приподнял голову.

\- Привет, я дома,- сказал Стив боту, - я привел друга.

Бот, моргая, перевел глаза от Стива к Баки. Баки встретил его взгляд, но не смог обнаружить там практически ничего - ни одного признака жизни.

\- Здравствуй. Стив,- произнес бот немного неуклюже. - Я. Так. Рад. Что. Ты. Дома. Я. Был. Так. Одинок. Без. Тебя.

У Баки брови поднялись от удивления. Также он был немного раздражен тем, что у бота были те же строчки, что и у него. Тут бот повернул голову к Баки и сказал:

\- Кто. Твой. Друг? Мы. Будем. Играть. Вместе? Нам. Было. Бы. Весело.

\- О, подожди...-  пробормотал Стив, - я забыл, что он в режиме возбуждения. Я тестировал его ответы, перед тем как отдел маркетинга начал рекламировать, насколько широк диапазон возможностей взаимодействия бота.

Баки почувствовал, как его глаз снова дернулся, но он улыбнулся Стиву. Он подумал, что может отплатить боту той же монетой.

\- Стив,- произнес он, делая свой голос низким и глубоким. - Ты. Покажешь. Мне. Весь. Остальной. Дом? Я. Бы. С. Радостью. Осмотрел. Его.

Это сработало и немедленно привлекло внимание Стива. Он посмотрел на Баки, моргая своими синими глазами, и его лицо расплылось в улыбке.

\- Конечно, почему бы нет? Дай только отключу этого парня, чтобы сэкономить батарею.- Стив ткнул в телефон, и бот выключился. - Вон туда...

Он развернулся, чтобы провести Баки экскурсию, и не заметил, как Баки ткнул другого бота локтем, проходя мимо... Ну, так было даже лучше.

 

~

 

Стив показал Баки остаток нижнего этажа дома, в то время как Баки отметил для себя все пути экстренного отступления.

\- А здесь лестница на второй этаж,- Стив указал на лестничный пролет. - Да, вот здесь. Сейчас я возьму свой ноутбук и, Баки, почему бы тебе не посидеть на диване со мной? Сейчас найду для тебя место.

Баки смотрел, как Стив подошел к куклам на диване и по одной перетащил их на стулья. Баки наблюдал, ожидая, пока Стив жестом не позвал его сесть на теперь уже пустой диван. Баки сел, осматривая двух кукол-женщин через всю комнату и стоящий прототип бота. Баки чрезвычайно не нравились зрители, но Стив, похоже, не обращал на них никакого внимания, сидя рядом с Баки и открывая свой ноут.

\- Ладно. Баки,- Стив обратился к нему, и Баки улыбнулся, будучи в нетерпении начать.

-У тебя есть накопители информации? Должны же быть? - Спросил Стив. Баки продолжал улыбаться, недоумевая, почему Стив говорит о таких неинтересных вещах, а не о _них_.

-Да,-  ответил он.

-Замечательно, - в голосе Стива прозвучало облегчение, - видеозапись?

-Да.

\- Еще лучше.

Стив отложил в сторону ноутбук.

\- Если смогу, я хочу увидеть, что задумал Щит, потому что я уверен, они нарушают по крайней мере несколько отраслевых правил...- Он смотрел на Баки с надеждой. - У тебя же есть USB-порт на затылке, да?

Баки почувствовал, как его улыбка угасла. Это было не то, на что он надеялся сегодня, и он не хотел быть низведенным до чего-то настолько банального и скучного, как пересылка файла.

\- Я. Могу. Отправить. Тебе. Без. Провода, - предложил он.

\- Правда? Здорово, - Стив снова начал что-то набирать в своем ноутбуке. - Тогда я открою настройки сети, и... Хм. Похоже, ты уже в моей сети.

Баки не стал комментировать и вместо этого поинтересовался:

\- Что. Я. Должен. Отправить. Тебе. Стив?

\- Как насчет последних двадцати четырех часов? - сказал Стив.- До тех пор, когда ты нашел меня. Я не хочу ставить себя под удар в случае, если Щит найдет запись.

\- Не. Проблема. Стив.

Баки моргнул, ведя поиск в своем массиве данных и отправляя копию запрошенных файлов на ноут Стива.

\- Круто. Спасибо, Баки,- сказал Стив, как только файл появился у него на рабочем столе, -время узнать, чем же занимается Щит.

Баки осознал, что совершил ошибку, позволяя Стиву окунуться в данные, в то время как он должен был проводить время с ним. Он совсем не так представлял себе романтический настрой. Ему нужно было заново произвести вычисление, придумать способ, как отвлечь Стива от ноута.

Стив,- сказал Баки, пытаясь привлечь внимание.- У. Меня. Есть. Еще. Данные. Для. Тебя. Позволь. Мне. Загрузить. Их.

Стив посмотрел на него любопытно.

\- Ох, да, хорошо. Думаешь, это пригодится?

Баки кивнул, собирая в одну папку множество файлов из главного сектора своего хранилища и отправляя их копии в полном объеме также на ноутбук. Файлы заполнили экран окошками загрузки, Баки знал, что на завершение уйдет не меньше часа. Он хитро улыбнулся и подвинулся ближе к Стиву.

\- Мы. Можем. Подождать. - сказал он, мягко нажимая Стиву на плечо, чтобы он лег на спинку дивана.

\- Да, тут, похоже, много файлов,- признал Стив и положил ноутбук на кофейный столик, -ладно, видимо, придется подождать.

\- Да,- радостно согласился Баки. Стив разместился на диване и задумчиво нахмурился.

\- Я даже не понимаю, откуда у Щита яйца использовать бота-компаньона, как им захочется,- пожаловался он, - очевидно, что они занимаются чем-то подозрительным.

Баки, сидя близко, снова ощутил себя сбитым с верного пути. Почему Стив все еще говорил о Щите? Он что, не хотел заниматься сексом? Приспосабливаясь к условиям,  протоколы Баки снова включились в дело.

\- В смысле, я знаю, что Щит работает подпольно над чем-то с военными,- продолжил Стив, - они делали дронов. Интересно, связано ли это с данным случаем.

\- Ммм,- Баки рассеянно согласился, приглушая свет в комнате через беспроводной канал.

\- Ты. Напряжен. Стив,- сказал он успокаивающе. - Ты. Заслуживаешь. Отдых.

Стив усмехнулся на это.

\- Да, думаю я немного… -  он дернулся от неожиданности, когда ненавязчивая музыка заполнила комнату. Беспроводная система включилась по команде Баки, - ээ, нервный, -закончил Стив, осторожно смотря на бота. - Это... ты только что сделал?

Баки улыбнулся ему, кивнув.

\- Позволь. Мне. Помочь. Тебе. Расслабиться. Стив.

Он изменил свое положение, сидя на краешке дивана так, чтобы одна нога лежала на другой, а его халат начал пригласительно распахиваться. Баки улыбался Стиву, ожидая от него действий. Стив моргнул несколько раз, затем снова развернулся к ноутбуку.

\- Я действительно должен сначала посмотреть файлы, Баки. Мы можем поговорить потом...

Баки практически издал звук разочарования, но ему удалось сдержаться. _Взмахни волосами еще раз_ , подсказали ему протоколы. _Привлеки его внимание_. Итак, Баки поднял руку, чтобы с ее помощью отбросить волосы, откинул голову назад… и внезапно свалился с дивана прямо на жесткий пол.

\- Баки! – Стив вскочил с дивана и опустился рядом с ним. - Ты в порядке?

Баки был в порядке, просто удивлен и немного смущен. Он развалился на полу и его халат был распахнут. Он перерассчитал варианты и решил использовать неловкую ситуацию себе на пользу.

\- Стив,- произнес он намеренно беспомощно, - Ты. Такой. Сильный. И. Привлекательный. Ты. Поможешь. Мне. Пожалуйста?

Стив колебался и выглядел удивленным, пока робкая улыбка не показалась на его лице.

-Давай, Казанова, я помогу тебе подняться.

Он наклонился, и Баки обернул руки вокруг широких плеч Стива. Мужчина морально приготовился поднимать Баки, но тому удалось упереться ногой в пол. Он не думал, что Стив сможет поднять весь его вес. Они свалились обратно на диван вместе, Стив, шумно дыша, и Баки, крепко прижавшись к его груди. Баки очнулся первым и отбросил волосы, на этот раз идеальным движением, держась за Стива для баланса. Затем он надул губки и взмахнул ресницами.

\- Ты. Такой. Сильный. И. Привлекательный,- повторил он. Стив довольно улыбнулся.

\- Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?

Баки сомневался, не зная, какой протокол следует использовать сначала. Он проанализировал улыбку Стива и решил, что она достаточно игрива, чтобы продолжить, так что он также ответил улыбкой.

-У. Меня. Получается?

Синие глаза Стива остановились на губах Баки, прежде, чем вернуться к его глазам. Баки почувствовал, как его электронные схемы заискрились от волнения. Да, рассчитал он, у него получалось.

 

~

 

Стив привел его наверх, в свою спальню. Баки был сильно взволнован, ему не терпелось угодить мужчине.

Стив закрыл шторы и включил маленькую лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Баки бросил взгляд на кровать, более чем достаточного размера для двоих, и немного помятую, как будто на ней спали.

Баки был в нетерпении оказаться в кровати Стива. Тем не менее, он стоял, ожидая инструкций.

\- Что. Я. Могу. Для. Тебя. Сделать. Стив?- спросил он, наблюдая, как тот стаскивал покрывало с кровати.

\- Я. Хочу. Угодить. Тебе.

Стив встал перед ним, осматривая, и осторожно заправил прядь волос боту за ухо.

\- Баки,- начал говорить Стив голосом, низким от возбуждения, - ты точно уверен в этом?

\- Пожалуйста,- повторил Баки без колебаний. - Я. Хочу. Тебя. Стив. Ты. Будешь. Заниматься. Со. Мной. Любовью?

Стив медленно провел пальцами от волос Баки по его лицу и линии челюсти до рта, затем осторожно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Баки.

\- Если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь.

\- Да, - произнес Баки в нетерпении доказать это, но он хотел, чтобы Стив контролировал ситуацию.

\- Что. Я. Могу. Сделать. Для. Тебя. Стив? Я. Хочу. Чтобы. Тебе. Тоже. Было. Хорошо.

\- Я...-  у Стива пересохло в горле, легкий румянец окрасил его щеки,- я хочу, чтобы ты подчинялся. Это тебе подходит? Я имею в виду... я же не просто так предпочитаю кукол людям. Мне нравится контроль.

Он хитро улыбнулся, наклонив голову. Баки обработал эту информацию и решил, что он уже согласен.

\- Я. Тоже. Этого. Хочу. Стив,- сказал он. - Я. Хочу. Угождать. Тебе. Я. Хочу. Делать. Это. С. Тобой.

\- Хорошо,- Стив улыбнулся ему уже более уверенно. - Снимай свой халат и ложись на кровать.

\- Да. Стив.

Баки начал снимать халат, слегка путаясь, будучи отвлеченным видом Стива, снявшего свои очки и медленно расстегивавшего пуговицы рубашки. Он тоже смотрел на бота, и что-то в этом так возбудило Баки, что его член переключился в рабочее состояние.

\- Баки,- подсказал ему Стив, - твой халат.

Баки быстро снял халат, затем отбросил его в сторону. Он стоял полностью голым перед Стивом, а его член был направлен вверх. Стив продолжил расстегивать рубашку, пробегая взглядом по всему телу Баки.

\- Возбужден?- спросил Стив с понимающей улыбкой. Баки охотно кивнул, в то время как Стив снял рубашку, бросил ее на пол и принялся за ремень.

\- На кровать, Баки,- напомнил Стив,- ложись в центр, на спину.

\- Да, Стив.

Баки поторопился подчиниться, забираясь на кровать. Его синапсы счастливо искрились, и он позволил себе довольную ухмылку за свои старания. Он был готов наконец-то получить то, чего хотел. Стив закончил раздеваться и подошел к кровати. Баки смотрел, упиваясь видом голого Стива, в одной руке сжимающего большой твердый член.

\- Только посмотри на себя,- сказал Стив прерывисто, - ты такой совершенный.

Баки засиял, услышав похвалу.

\- Спасибо. Стив. Ты говоришь. Мне. Очень. Сладкие. Вещи.

Стив мрачно усмехнулся.

\- Смотрите, кто заговорил,- сказал он, забираясь на постель, - хватит себя нахваливать.Он завис над Баки, снова проводя пальцами по линии его челюсти. Он выглядел задумчивым.

Баки оставалось только гадать, о чем думал Стив.

\- Хочешь. Чтобы. Я. Разговаривал?- неуверенно спросил Баки. – Или. Я. Могу. Молчать. Для. Тебя. Если. Так. Лучше?

Стив посмотрел на него на секунду дольше, затем склонил голову, чтобы слиться губами с Баки в поцелуе.

\- Можешь говорить, если хочешь,- заверил его Стив. - Мне нравится слушать твой голос.

Баки улыбнулся на это, следя за Стивом, когда тот поднимался в сидячее положение.

\- На самом деле,- сказал Стив, - я не могу дождаться, когда услышу все звуки, на которые ты способен.

Он наклонился к прикроватной тумбочке, достал флакон со смазкой и открыл крышку.

\- Просто лежи там, где лежишь, Баки, и раздвинь ноги для меня. Можешь также говорить мне, что ты чувствуешь.

\- Да. Стив, -  Баки вцепился в простынь обеими руками, и Стив переместился ниже на кровати. - Ты. Так. Хорошо. Заботишься. Обо. Мне.

Он раздвинул ноги, чтобы Стив смог сесть между ними. Выдавив немного смазки на пальцы, Стив разместился там и обернул свои пальцы вокруг эрекции Баки, слегка сжимая пальцы, скользящие сверху вниз по его члену. Глаза Баки с трепетом закрылись, его сенсоры отправляли сигналы удовольствия в центральный процессор.

\- Ох,- произнес он, взволнованный, возбужденный и даже немного потрясенный.

\- Хорошо? - Спросил Стив.

\- Ох,- удалось произнести Баки. Его схемы загудели, когда Стив ускорил темп. - О. Да. Хорошо.

Стив широко улыбнулся и остановился, чтобы покрыть смазкой также и другую руку.

\- Расставь ноги пошире для меня, дорогой,- сказал он мягко. Баки подчинился, раскрываясь больше для Стива, который теперь работал над ним обеими руками: одной надрачивая ему член, а другой опускаясь ниже.

\- Скажи мне, нормально ли это ощущается для тебя? - спросил Стив, перед тем как скользнуть двумя мокрыми пальцами прямо в отверстие Баки.

\- Ох,- произнес Баки, ощущая вторжение. - Да. Стив. Это. Хорошо.

Тогда Стив согнул пальцы, нажимая на главную точку удовольствия Баки. От сильных ощущений у Баки чуть не взорвались его схемы, подталкивая его к более интенсивному голосовому взаимодействию. Низкий стон сорвался с его губ.

\- Вот так, да?- подразнил его Стив, снова сгибая пальцы и проводя ими по чувствительной зоне. Баки застонал громче, звуки, исходящие из его рта, были не похожи ни на один из тех, которые он когда-либо производил.

\- Ооо. Ммм. О. Да!

\- Вот так, дорогой,- похвалил его Стив, - пошуми для меня.

Баки мог только подчиняться. Он стонал все громче по мере того, как Стив продолжал трахать его пальцами и дрочить его член все быстрее и быстрее. Сенсоры Баки отвечали на скорость воздействия, посылая импульсы на его схемы и генерируя сигналы удовольствия, отправляемые в центральный процессор. Голос Баки стал звучать непрерывно в какой-то момент, когда ощущения усилились.

\- Кончишь для меня, Баки? спросил Стив, сам слегка затаив дыхание. - Хочу посмотреть, как ты кончишь.

Он сильно нажал на точку удовольствия Баки, и Баки почувствовал, как она сжалась под пальцами, перед тем, как его сенсоры утонули в таких сильных ощущениях, что его тело застыло на месте, а затем начало трястись от экстаза.

\- Ох!- простонал он. - Ах. Да! Ммм. Да. Вот. Так. Ох!

\- Вот так,- пробормотал Стив, наблюдая за Баки и облизывая губы, - блядь, ты так горячо выглядишь.

Он ослабил давление на сладкое место Баки, и ощущения свелись к приятной эйфории. Конечности Баки все еще тряслись от пережитого, его кожные сенсоры покалывало.

\- Стив,- умолял он, выпрашивая больше. - Стив.

\- Тебе понравилось? - спросил его Стив. Баки кивнул.

\- Да.

Стив улыбнулся ему.

\- Ты разработан с возможностью множественных оргазмов. Хочешь кончить еще раз?

\- Ох, - Баки моргнул, как только он обработал сообщение, и решил, что да, он хотел еще.

\- Да. Стив. Пожалуйста. Да.

\- Хорошо, детка,- пробормотал Стив и начал снова ласкать Баки. Он снова толкнул пальцы в задницу Баки, доставляя как раз необходимый объем давления.

\- Ох! Стив! О… - стонал Баки, в то время как внутри него сверкали искры возрастающего удовольствия.

\- Да. Вот. Так. О. Стив. Да. Да!

Пальцы Стива вжимались в его сладкую точку, и Баки громко стонал, пока его тело снова не сотрясалось в оргазме.

\- Ооо. ДА. Ох. Стив. Больше. Стив. Больше!

\- Я дам тебе больше,- обещал Стив. Его пальцы работали над Баки практически профессионально.

\- Какой же ты красивый. Хочу трахнуть тебя.

\- О. Да,- простонал Баки. - Стив...

Он затих, ощущая, как Стив работает над его третьим оргазмом, удерживая давление на точке удовольствия и массируя головку его члена. Баки чувствовал себя так, будто может расплавиться в руках Стива. Каждая электронная схема в нем искрила от удовольствия.

\- Стив,- умолял он, все еще нуждаясь в большем. - Стив. Я. Хочу. Тебя. Пожалуйста.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Баки? - спросил Стив, гладя большим пальцем кончик его члена. Баки вздохнул в блаженстве, но ему удалось ответить.

\- Тебя. Стив. Я. Хочу. Тебя. Пожалуйста. Только. Тебя.

\- Ты меня получишь, Баки,- сказал Стив мягко. - Я позабочусь о тебе.

\- Да. Стив. Пожалуйста.

Баки жадно следил глазами за мужчиной, который отодвинулся, чтобы снова взять флакон и выдавить на ладонь большое количество смазки.

\- Баки, можешь поднять колени для меня?

Баки подчинился, задирая ноги вверх и удерживая их в этом положении. Он немного поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть. У него открывался великолепный вид на Стива, размазывающего лубрикант по своему огромному, твердому члену. Баки смотрел голодно, когда Стив снова приблизился, прижимая головку своего члена к отверстию Баки.

Баки ждал, не двигаясь, позволял Стиву делать все так, как ему хочется. Стив держал свои руки на бедрах Баки, приподнимая его задницу немного выше. Баки лежал на спине, впившись взглядом в Стива, нависавшего над ним, когда наконец почувствовал, что кончик члена Стива начал давить сильнее.

Стив встретился с ним взглядом.

-Ты хочешь этого? - спросил он, как если бы ему нужно было разрешение.

\- Стив,- взмолился Баки. - Я. Хочу. Тебя. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Люби. Меня.

Стив едва слышно зарычал, продвигаясь вперед сильнее. Головка его члена давила на отверстие Баки изнутри, растягивая мягкий силикон и стимулируя внутренние сенсоры удовольствия Баки.

\- О! - произнес он, слегка ошеломленный ощущениями того, как Стив вошел в него немного сильнее, скользкий от смазки. У Стива был достаточно большой ствол, чтобы заполнить пространство Баки и воздействовать сразу на большое количество сенсоров.

\- Ааах… Стив! - Простонал он. - Да. Стив. Еще!

Стив практически вышел из него и снова зашел одним резким толчком.

\- Еще! - Вскрикнул Баки.

\- Да?

Стив изменил свое положение, найдя другой угол, и снова вошел, толкаясь неглубоко в постоянном темпе. Внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу, его член попадал по главной точке удовольствия Баки каждый раз. Баки счастливо зарычал, его глаза закрылись в блаженстве.

Это, решил он, это было то, для чего он был создан. Чтобы его трахали так, как сейчас, чтобы им обладали. Баки любил Стива в качестве своего хендлера.

\- Еще. Стив,- просил он. - Трахай. Меня. Стив. Мне. Это. Нужно. Трахай. Меня.

\- Да, ты такой озабоченный ботик, не так ли? - выдохнул Стив, толкаясь сильнее. - В тебе так приятно. Блядь…

Он отпустил ноги Баки, двигаясь ближе и расставляя руки по обеим сторонам от Баки.

\- Подожди, детка. Я долго не продержусь.

\- Да. Стив,- ответил Баки. - Пожалуйста. Дай. Мне. Это. Используй. Меня. Я хочу. Чтобы. Ты. Использовал. Меня. Чтобы. Кончить.

Стив выдохнул, улыбаясь.

\- Я буду, Баки, успокойся. Я кончу в тебя. Это то, чего ты хочешь?

Баки быстро кивнул.

\- Да! Да. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Он застонал от удовольствия, когда Стив снова начал входить в него, сильнее, быстрее, вдалбливаясь своим членом в задницу баки снова и снова так, что тряслась кровать. Рот Стива приоткрылся слегка, брови нахмурились и стон сорвался с его губ. Его ритм сбился и Баки был заворожен видом Стива, переполненного удовольствием во время оргазма.

У мужчины перехватило дыхание, и он совершил финальный толчок. Баки ерзал своим тазом, пытаясь ощутить член Стива там, где он был ему нужен, чувствуя наполненность и давление на точку удовольствия. Стив помог ему, поправив положение члена и оставаясь внутри, и Баки застонал от нового оргазма, который накрыл его с головой. Он трясся и извивался, пронзенный членом Стива.

\- Ах! О. Стив!

Глаза Баки закрылись от удовольствия, а его рот замер открытым.

\- Ух. О. Да!

Стив удерживал его на месте, все еще кончающего, пока его схемы не начали искриться, а центральный процессор - лагать. Пока он не отключился совсем и ощущения не отпустили его, Стив вынул свой член наружу.

\- О… - Баки лежал неподвижно, слабый после разрядки, его системы шипели и пытались перезапуститься. - Ух.

\- Да,- выдохнул Стив, осторожно ложась рядом с Баки. - Это было…

-Потр – рр - рясающе,- запнулся Баки.

Стив оперся на локоть и посмотрел на Баки обеспокоенно.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да.

Баки повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться.

\- Можно. Еще. Раз?

Стив выглядел слегка пораженно, затем застенчиво улыбнулся.

\- Хм, ну, дай парню шанс перевести дух, Баки.

Баки принял это во внимание и решил, что может подождать.

\- А. Потом?

\- Хочешь еще секса? - спросил Стив так, будто не мог в это поверить.

\- Да,- сказал Баки счастливо. - Мне. Это. Нравится. Когда. Ты. Занимаешься. Со. Мной. Любовью. Стив. Я. Хочу. Чувствовать. Тебя. Внутри. Себя. Снова.

\- Ладно, разреши только мне сначала поспать, хорошо? - засмеялся Стив. Баки кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Тогда. Мы. Сможем. Заниматься. Любовью. Всю. Ночь.

Стив снова засмеялся и лег рядом.

\- Мы можем хотя бы хорошенько попытаться.


	4. Четвертый этап: Защитная стратегия.

Баки мгновенно проснулся от предупреждения об опасности, поступившего в его процессор. Кто-то пересек защитный периметр.

 

Баки сел, убеждаясь, что Стив все еще спал, затем тихо выбрался из кровати. Он спал раздетым, но времени на сборы не было, да и все его снаряжение находилось у Стива в гараже.

 

Баки прокрался через спальню, ступая голыми ногами, тихо открыл дверь и сразу же притворил ее обратно, оставляя Стива внутри в относительной безопасности.

 

Нарушители были снаружи, на участке, Баки знал это наверняка. Так что оставаться на втором этаже было безопаснее для Стива. Пока злоумышленники не подобрались к дому, у Баки не было возможности их увидеть, однако, он насчитал троих, пересекших периметр.

 

Он бесшумно спустился на первый этаж, затеняя все окна шторами на своем пути. Баки просчитал, что скорее всего нарушители пройдут через запасной выход. Дверь на кухне Стива вела на задний двор, а туда было проще всего попасть, не боясь быть увиденными с улицы.

 

Баки достиг первого этажа, двигаясь сквозь дом пригнувшись. Он постарался подключиться к системе видеонаблюдения дома, но злоумышленники, похоже, глушили сигнал из страха быть заснятыми.

 

Это означало, что у Баки не было никакой возможности увидеть людей до их вторжения в дом.

 

Для него задача все еще не была невыполнима. В гостиной Баки оценил обстановку и расположение безжизненных кукол. Мужская модель сидела на кухонном столе, Баки решил, что она будет хорошим отвлечением внимания.

 

Затем он закрался в кухню в поисках оружия. Там нашлась разделочная доска и несколько серьезных ножей в ней. Баки взял их все.

 

~

 

Командующий Страйка агент Вилкс вел свою группу через типичный пригородный участок, собираясь подобраться к дому сзади.

Их миссия состояла в том, чтобы пробраться в здание, убедиться, что все чисто и, при необходимости, допросить цель - бывшего робототехника Щита Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

Ситвел подозревал, что если кто и мог знать о сбежавшей кукле-убийце, то это Роджерс. Команде Страйка было приказано доставить его для допроса и, по возможности, избегать происшествий.

Агент Вилкс добрался до частных владений первым, но все шторы в доме были опущены, так что было невозможно разглядеть, что творилось внутри. Дом выглядел мирно, притом, что это было ранним утром. Он подал знак агенту Форестеру, чтобы тот открыл дверь на заднем дворе.

Они должны были быть в режиме радиомолчания до тех пор, пока не обезвредят свою цель, так что Вилкс не доложил никому о своем прогрессе через рацию. Тем временем Форестер использовал перфоратор с глушителем, чтобы вскрыть дверь. Затем он, Вилкс и Джонсон вошли в здание.

Их встретила  _ довольно обычная кухня _ , как отметил для себя Вилкс. Помимо копирующей внешне человека куклы-мужчины, сидевшей на столе так, будто их и ожидавшей.

Страшновато - вот как это было.

Форестер и Джонсон уже направили свои винтовки на куклу, но Вилкс не думал, что это тот бот, которого они ищут.

Он поднял кулак вверх - приказ остановиться - и подошел взглянуть поближе.

Кукла выглядела невероятно реалистично, но эта была не та модель, и она точно не подавала признаков жизни. Он уже собрался подать сигнал о продолжении, когда испуганный всхлип от Форестера заставил его оглянуться.

Форестер упал на колени, у него из шеи торчал огромный нож.

Вилкс бросил взгляд на Джонсона, собираясь приказать ему спрятаться в укрытие, но второй нож не заставил себя ждать, пролетел мимо него и застрял в шее Джонсона. Мужчина вскрикнул и упал.

Вилкс нырнул под кухонный островок, беззвучно матерясь. Ему удалось включить радио. 

-Цель враждебна,- прошипел он,- повторяю, цель...

Цель прервала его, набросившись с ножом, нацеленным в лицо. Вилкс оказался прижат к полу, рыча и блокируя нож, застрявший в броне. Он попытался направить оружие, но цель просто сломала ствол другой рукой.

  
  


\- Какого хрена! - прокричал Вилкс, поняв, что проиграл превосходящим силам противника. Он уцепился за нож и в последнюю секунду решил, что мог бы выиграть, направив нож в обратную сторону; но цель добралась до его головы, обеими руками взявшись по бокам его лица, резко сворачивая ему шею.

\- Ну и дерьмо,- подумал Вилкс, прежде чем свет для него померк.

 

~

 

Стив глубоко и сладко спал.

До его слуха донеслись глухие удары и стук, что стало причиной его постепенного пробуждения. Он открыл один глаз и заметил, что Баки пропал, но еще один глухой звук из ванной, возможно, означал, что он все еще был здесь.

Стив закрыл глаза и уткнулся обратно в подушку. Затем снова открыл глаза, осознав, что Баки был  _ роботом _ , ему не нужно было ходить в туалет. Стив сел, потягиваясь и зевая. Послышался еще один звук из ванной, которая была напротив комнаты Стива, потом все стихло.

Озадаченный, Стив натянул свои пижамные штаны и пошел искать Баки.

\- Баки? - позвал он, выходя в коридор, - ты здесь?

Баки вышел из ванной. На нем был синий халат, который Стив дал ему вчера... и черная штурмовая винтовка, на плече. Вторая была у него в руках.

Глаза Стива расширились. 

\- Баки! Где ты их взял?

Баки невинно моргнул, затем бросил взгляд на дверь ванной.

У Стива в животе будто скрутило что-то, но он должен был узнать, что произошло. 

Дай мне посмотреть,- произнес он, обходя Баки со стороны.

Поначалу Стив почувствовал облегчение, увидев, что там ничего не было. Но шторка ванной была задернута, перекрывая ему обзор. Стив нахмурился и подошел, чтобы потянуть за шторку.

Он отпрыгнул назад от испуга, когда увидел троих мертвых агентов Щита.

\- Вот дерьмо! - высказался он и быстро задернул штору, - о, Господи.

\- Они. Пришли. За. Мной,- сказал Баки, стоя в проеме с винтовками.

Стив осознал, что он, должно быть, отобрал их у агентов. И если агенты пришли в его дом с винтовками, это было не очень хорошо.

\- Нам нужно уходить,- сказал Стив, - то есть,  _ сейчас _ .

Баки кивнул. 

\- Да.

Стив проскочил мимо Баки прямиком в свою спальню. Он сбросил свою пижаму и начал одеваться. Нижнее белье, носки, штаны и обувь.

Он замешкался с рубашкой и заметил, что Баки стоит в дверном проеме.

\- Что не так? - спросил его Стив, натягивая рубашку быстро через голову, - ты же не ранен?

Баки покачал головой. 

\- Нет. Но. Стив… - он приостановился, с лицом, полным сосредоточения, как будто размышлял.

Это было очень человеческое выражение лица, как будто он пытался придумать, что сказать. Стив не хотел его торопить, но им действительно нужно было уходить. Он подошел к Баки и мягко попросил:

\- Скажи мне?

Баки посмотрел на него грустно. 

\- Стив. Я. Должен. Уйти. Потому. Что. Ты. Не. В. Безопасности. Со. Мной.

\- Что? Баки, нет, они не могут… - Стив положил руку на плечо Баки,- позволь  _ мне _ отвезти тебя в безопасное место? Хорошо? Мы не можем позволить, чтобы Щиту все сошло с рук. Что бы они не делали, они постараются это замять, и я не позволю им это сделать.

Баки задумался на секунду, затем кивнул. 

\- Ты. Прав. Стив.

\- Хорошо,- мужчина улыбнулся и наклонился поцеловать Баки в губы. - Нам все же надо поторопиться. Давай я заберу ноутбук и мы разделимся, ладно?

\- Да, -согласился Баки и направился к лестнице,- Стив? - спросил он, - Мои. Вещи?

\- Ох... да, точно,- Стив ушел в гараж и поторопился достать оттуда все снаряжение, которое было на Баки в момент их встречи. - Вот.

Он поставил мешки на кухонный пол и убежал в гостинную за ноутом. Стив не мог поверить в то, что произошло, но ему нужно было убираться, и  _ быстро _ .

\- Я позвоню Скотту,- пробормотал он, по большей части себе, торопясь уложить ноутбук в сумку и найти кошелек и ключи. - Мы можем у него побыть, пока я не выясню, что происходит. Но нужно добраться до дороги быстро, как...

Снаружи завизжали шины, и звук нескольких открывшихся дверей заставил Стива подбежать к окну и отодвинуть занавеску.

\- Нет, нет, нет,- прошипел он. На улице он увидел несколько черных джипов, заехавших прямо в его ограду и раздавивших клумбы.

Вооруженные агенты прикрывались своими машинами, направив пушки в сторону дома.

\- Дерьмо,- пробормотал Стив. На его висках выступил пот.

\- Стив,- окликнул его Баки. - Отойди. От. Окна.

\- Ох,- человек сделал шаг обратно в гостиную, оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, что делать.

Снаружи послышался грохот. Кто-то включил мегафон. 

\- Стивен Роджерс,- объявил усиленный голос, - это Щит. Мы вас окружили.

\- Это что, Ник Фьюри? - пробормотал Стив. Он собирался подойти к окну и проверить, но Баки перегородил ему путь и вцепился в рукав.

\- Кто. Такой. Ник. Фьюри? - спросил он.

\- Ну, он вроде как главный в щите,- ответил Стив.

\- Выходите с поднятыми руками,- прозвучал голос Фьюри.

Стив еще раз выругался, отчаянно пытаясь придумать выход из ситуации. 

\- Ладно, смотри, Баки... ты спрячешься, хорошо? - Он повернулся к боту и положил руки на плечи. - Спрячься где-нибудь в доме.

Баки смотрел на него спокойно, удерживая взгляд. 

Они. Навредят. Тебе?

\- Я так не думаю,- выдохнул Стив. По крайней мере он надеялся на это, - я сделаю то, что они хотят. Возможно, им нужна информация. Я им солгу, скажу, что ничего не знаю.

Баки выглядел пораженно, и Стив взял его лицо в ладони. 

\- Все будет хорошо, Баки. Теперь прячься. Мне нужно только...

Стив отвернулся и взял свой телефон.

\- Я твитну об этом. Чем больше людей знают, что происходит, тем больше шансов у нас уйти отсюда живыми, - Стив быстро набрал несколько твитов, используя все хештеги, которые смог вспомнить. - Надеюсь, журналисты услышат об этом.

\- Стивен Роджерс,- прозвучал голос Фьюри, - я даю вам тридцать секунд, а потом мы зайдем сами.

Стив отложил телефон, глубоко дыша. 

Давай, Баки, спрячься,- сказал он, прежде чем подойти к двери. Стив приоткрыл ее. - Я выхожу! - прокричал он, - я не вооружен! Не стреляйте!

\- Я слышу вас,- ответил Фьюри, - выходите медленно с поднятыми руками.

\- Ладно, ладно! - выкрикнул Стив в ответ. Он посмотрел назад, пытаясь найти Баки, но тот исчез, а вместе с ним и мешки с вещами.

Это было хорошо. Стив надеялся, что он прячется.

Его сердце громко стучало, но мужчина постарался успокоиться и открыл дверь, встречаясь со всеми агентами на улице. Он вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

\- Руки за голову! -проревел Фьюри в мегафон, а агенты навели на Стива оружие.

\- Хорошо,- произнес он, медленно поднимая руки. Он оглядел улицу, замечая, что некоторые соседи уже пооткрывали окна и двери, чтобы посмотреть.

_ Хорошо _ , думал Стив.  _ Кто-нибудь заснимет на телефон или расскажет в соцсетях. _

Стив прочистил горло, сухое, как пустыня, и прокричал Фьюри:

\- Я не знаю, что происходит! Я ничего не сделал!

Фьюри подал ему знак подойти поближе, и Стив ступил на землю. Агенты окружили его, направили стволы ему на голову, тогда как один из них завел его руки за спину и сковал наручниками.

Стив сжал зубы и постарался не дергаться.

Фьюри подошел ближе, смотря на Стива своим одним глазом. 

\- Итак,- сказал он,  _ спасибо, что не в мегафон _ , - где робот, Роджерс?

\- Робот? - повторил Стив, смотря на него.  _ покерфейс, покерфейс _ , повторял он про себя.

\- Да,- произнес Фьюри безэмоционально, - вчера у Щита бот пропал как раз в то время, когда ты уехал.

\- Вы утверждаете, что я  _ украл  _ бота? - усмехнулся Стив, - я могу сделать собственного. С чего бы мне воровать у Щита?

Фьюри уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Стив смотрел на него так же.

\- Это не какой-то обычный бот,- внезапно сказал Фьюри, - я только что закрыл частное подразделение компании за незаконное тестирование андроидов. Если я узнаю, что ты тоже к этому причастен, сядешь ты надолго.

Мускул дернулся на челюсти Стива, но он сохранил выражение лица. 

\- Я тут ни при чем. Все, что я делал для Щита - это то, что прописано в трудовом контракте, пока вчера Ситвел не уволил меня.

\- Ситвел арестован,- спокойно сказал Фьюри. - Если ты не участвовал в его проекте, тогда тебе не о чем волноваться. Но этот бот опасен, Роджерс. Он приблизился, вторгся в личное пространство Стива. - Очень опасен. И он должен быть схвачен.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но был перебит агентом, который прокричал:

\- Сэр, мы нашли бота! Он пытается сбежать через задний двор!

\- Стреляйте! - приказал Фьюри в то же время, как Стив прокричал:

\- Нет!

Двое агентов удержали Стива на месте, несмотря на то что он пытался вырваться, как только мог. Остальные агенты побежали на задний двор, открывая огонь.

\- Нет! - кричал Стив, - Баки!

\- Не надо все усложнять! - сказал Фьюри, удерживая Стива за руку, тогда как ему удалось оттолкнуть одного агента.

\- Не троньте его! - умолял Стив.

Огонь прекратился со свистом и последующим взрывом снаряда ракетницы, который, должно быть, достиг цели.

Затем все стихло.

\- Нет,- всхлипнул Стив, опускаясь на землю, - что вы наделали?

Фьюри спросил в рацию.

\- Подтвердите?

\- Цель уничтожена, сэр,- пришло в ответ.

\- Прекрати, Рождерс,- директор поднял его руку, его запястья все еще были скованы за спиной и провел через участок вокруг дома.

Стив шел, ошеломленный, без всякого желания смотреть на это, но ему необходимо было увидеть все своими глазами.

Когда они пришли на задний двор, десятки агентов щита стояли вокруг развороченной груды частей куклы.

У Стива вырвался всхлип и он прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не зарыдать.

\- Был только один выход, Роджерс,- произнес Фьюри, - мы не можем упустить робота-убийцу. Ты должен понимать это.

\-  _ Ваша  _ лаборатория изготовила его,- ответил Стив запинающимся голосом. Он не мог заставить себя перестать смотреть на обломки, провода и схемы, разбросанные взрывом тут и там, конечности, валяющиеся на траве, на некоторых -  обрывки снаряжения, принадлежавшего Баки.

_ Баки _ .

Слеза прокатилась по щеке Стива. 

\- Не обязательно было этого делать,- произнес он, кипя от злости.

Фьюри вздохнул. 

\- Я закрываю все производство кукол до дальнейшего распоряжения. Что бы Ситвел ни делал, он отбился от рук. Но… - он подозвал жестом находившихся рядом, чтобы они сняли со Стива наручники, - я верю своему чутью, которое говорит, что ты тут ни при чем, ты просто оказался не в том месте не в то время.

Стив потер запястья, теперь уже свободный, и уставился на Фьюри. 

\- Я  _ не _ знал ничего об этом. Если хотите доказательств, проверьте мой ноутбук. Прошлой ночью я скачал память куклы на диск, так что вы можете посмотреть, что конкретно Ваше подразделение натворило.

Фьюри поднял бровь. 

\- Хорошо, тогда я взгляну,- он посмотрел на Стива, что-то соображая. - Знаешь, я всегда нахожу применение агентам под прикрытием. Слежу за тем, как идут дела.

\- Если вы думаете, что я вернусь в Щит после этого,- заверил его Стив, - вы не правы.

\- Делай то, что считаешь нужным, - Фьюри пожал плечом, не выглядя обеспокоенным. - Мы здесь приберемся и оставим тебя в покое.

\- Что? Нет… - Стив попытался приблизиться к остаткам куклы на траве, но был отодвинут агентом. - Что вы собираетесь с ним сделать?

\- Все, что осталось, будет уничтожено,- ответил Фьюри, в то время как агенты начали собирать запчасти.

Стив наблюдал, заблокированный вооруженными людьми, в какую бы сторону он не попытался пойти. Все, что он мог сделать - грустно смотреть, как запчасти исчезают с участка одна за одной. Он пытался запомнить каждую мелочь.

Тогда Стив заметил короткие кабели, свисающие с ног куклы, или с того, что от них осталось.

Кабели были для удаленного управления, чтобы кукла могла ходить. Правда, у Баки таких проводов не было. Он ходил самостоятельно.

Но прототип Баки, который хранился в гостинной - вот эта кукла имела кабели. С модулем удаленного управления прототипу обычно удавалась недолгая прогулка.

Стив посмотрел обратно, на заднюю дверь своего дома, пытаясь рассчитать, сколько шагов сделал бот до того, как в него попала ракета.

Да, прототип мог сделать это.

Но... могло ли это на самом деле быть правдой?

Стив даже не надеялся. Он стоял, ошарашенный, и наблюдал за действиями агентов, паковавших детали. Не было ничего, что могло бы подтвердить догадку.

\- Найдите агента Вилкса и его команду,- сказал Фьюри кому-то.

\- Они на втором этаже в ванной,- произнес Стив, потому что не хотел, чтобы Щит копался в его доме дольше, чем необходимо. - Когда я проснулся, они уже были такими.

Фьюри дал ему нечитаемый взгляд, Стив пожал плечами. 

\- Я их не трогал. Проведите свои экспертизы, если не верите.

\- Конечно, проведем,- ответил Фьюри, - так что не покидай страну в ближайшее время.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Сэр,- агент позвал Фьюри, - тут еще куклы в доме.

\- Это просто куклы,- настоял Стив, когда Фьюри поднял свои брови, - не роботы,  _ куклы _ .

\- Секс-куклы? - нейтрально произнес Фьюри.

\- Да,- бросил ему Стив, - они у меня уже давно, и я уверен, они не передвигаются сами.

\- Ладно,- сказал Фьюри, - нам все равно нужно их забрать, просто на всякий случай.

\- О, Господи,- Стив потер рукой лицо, - вы что, издеваетесь?

Он не мог смотреть, как агенты входят в здание и поднимают его кукол, но и взгляд оторвать также не мог.

У соседей Стива определенно было шоу.

\- Мне придется переехать после такого,- пробормотал он, наблюдая за перетаскиванием оборудования в машины.

Три куклы. Бетани, Дженифер и Джейсон. Стив их всех прекрасно видел, кроме прототипа Баки.

Стив поджал губы и молча смотрел, его сердце бешено стучало.

Дальше щитовцы вынесли из дома большие черные мешки, и Стив очень надеялся, что это агенты из ванной а не кто-нибудь еще.

\- Очевидно, там немного грязно,- сказал ему Фьюри, набирая телефон. - Хочешь. я позвоню в клининговую компанию?

\- Нет,- сказал Стив. - Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли.

\- Ладно,- кивнул директор. - Мне еще много чего надо прибрать в здании Щита. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, звони мне, хорошо?

Он вручил Стиву визитку. Стив взял ее и кивнул. Он молча ждал, пока последние агенты уберутся с его участка.

Один за одним они ушли, их черные джипы потянулись прочь. Соседи продолжали шататься вокруг, молча осуждая, но Стиву было не до них. Он запер дверь и глубоко вдохнул. Наконец-то он был один дома.

Стив ожидал, что агенты установят жучки в его дом, так что он ничего не стал говорить. Он просто взял телефон и открыл специальное приложение для обнаружения жучков.

Да, конечно, они тут были. Только звуковые, что было не худшим вариантом. Он мог поставить циклическую запись, чтобы обмануть их, но сначала...

Он осмотрелся в гостиной, где вместо его кукол теперь было пусто. Его сердце взволнованно пропустило удар и он направился к кухне.

Стив налил себе стакан воды, одновременно проверяя помещение. Отделение шкафа казалось маленьким, но за ним была комната для уборочного инвентаря.

Стив подошел, сделал еще один глубокий вдох и открыл дверь.

Там не было ничего, кроме веника и ведра. Он был разочарован, но вдруг услышал шуршание в шкафчике под раковиной.

Быстро соображая, Стив бросился туда. 

Ммм, что бы мне поесть,- произнес он, открывая дверцы шкафа.

Баки был там, живой и невредимый, распершийся под отделением для посуды, держащий в одной руке пульт дистанционного управления. Он широко улыбался Стиву и выглядел довольным собой.

Стив почувствовал, как его губы расплываются в улыбке, но тут же поднес палец ко рту и произнес одними губами: “Жучки.” Он указал на пространство вокруг, затем быстро достал телефон, чтобы установить звуковую дорожку.

Как только это было сделано, Стив позвал Баки жестом. Баки медленно вылез, не без посторонней помощи. Как только у Стива в руках стало достаточно Баки. чтобы обнять, он тут же это сделал.

\- Я думал ты умер,- прошептал он, чувствуя, как снова наворачиваются слезы.

Баки тоже обнял его и издал счастливый звук.

Стив всхлипнул и вытер слезы. 

\- Пойдем, Бак. Нам нужно убираться отсюда. Я могу выиграть для нас немного времени.

Он помог Баки встать и отряхнул с него пыль, осыпавшуюся на него из недр шкафа.

\- Куда. Мы. Пойдем? - спросил Баки.

\- Сан-Франциско,- улыбнулся ему Стив. - Там круто. Тебе понравится.

 

~

 

_ две недели спустя _

\- Слышал, ты переехал,- сказал Фьюри сразу после того, как Стив взял трубку.

Стив закатил глаза, поднялся и ушел в другую комнату.

\- Это правда.

Он бросил взгляд назад, где Баки и Скотт все еще играли в настольный теннис. Баки разделывал Скотта довольно эффектно.

\- Как погода там? - спросил Фьюри.

Мне кажется, вы мне не ради погоды звоните, Ник,- произнес Стив.

Фьюри усмехнулся в трубку. 

\- Эй, я иногда пытаюсь быть дружелюбным. Но ты прав, я звоню, чтобы сказать, что те свидетельства, что ты нам дал, помогли разобраться с Ситвелом и всем его подразделением. Я теперь буду внимательнее следить своим одним глазом за компанией.

\- Мне уже страшно,- сказал Стив сухо.

\- Для тебя все еще есть местечко,- добавил Фьюри.

\- Знаете что,- Стив улыбнулся сам себе, наблюдая за Баки, - я, пожалуй, заберу компенсацию за увольнение. Может, буду работать на себя.

Фьюри хмыкнул в трубку. 

\- Ну, это твоя жизнь, Роджерс. Просто старайся вести себя прилично, и ты о нас больше не услышишь.

\- Понял,- сказал Стив и завершил звонок.

Он надеялся, что это был последний раз, когда он имел дело со Щитом.

Он вернулся обратно к столу. Скотт вопил от того, что ему прилетело шариком для пинг-понга. Баки повертел ракетку в руке и коварно оскалился. 

Я. Выиграл?

\- Да, похоже на то,- произнес Скотт со вздохом. Стив потрепал его по плечу, смеясь.

\- Спасибо, что поиграл с ним.

\- Без проблем, - Скотт улыбнулся, возвращая на место ракетку.

\- Как только я найду место,- сказал ему Стив, - мы слезем с твоей шеи, обещаю.

Скотт взмахнул рукой. 

\- Не беспокойся, ты знаешь, я тебе никогда не откажу.

Луис показался в дверях. 

\- Ребят! Я вафли испек! Хотите?

\- Да, я возьму вафельку,- произнес Скотт, уходя вслед за Луисом.

Баки подошел к Стиву, все еще держа свою ракетку. Стив улыбнулся, держа руку со стороны Баки на весу, чтобы тот мог под нее нырнуть. 

\- Тебе понравилось играть в пинг-понг?

\- Это. Весело,- сказал Баки, выглядя довольно. - Ты. Поиграешь. Со. Мной. Стив?

\- Конечно, почему бы нет,- Стив прижал к себе Баки с любовью, затем провел его обратно к столу. - Мы можем делать все, что ты захочешь, Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравилось, не забудьте поставить кудос автору оригинала)


End file.
